horny and ready to fuck
by ravenwannalove
Summary: We made out in the elevator for a few seconds and then went into the room. I did a sexy strip tease for him and helped undress him. I sucked his cock as he moaned in approval. We moved to the bed and he began to lick my pussy.


A Rosalie and Emmett lemon

Horny and ready to fuck

One-shot a/h

Rosalie's pov; I was visiting my friend in another state and on my way home; I stopped at a hotel for the night. I really wasn't tired but I knew I would be so I decided to play it safe and get a room.

I looked out my window at the city lights and really wanted to get to a club. I was too far from my friends and family to call anyone to go out with me so I took a shower and was going to get ready for bed. I kicked around the idea of going out again and decided to just go out and see what the clubs were like in a new city.

As I got ready, I began to get horny. I thought...'no one knows me here, I'll never see these people again...I can be the me that I'm too afraid to be back home'.

I did my hair differently and put my make-up on a lot darker than usual. I actually looked pretty good. I then put on my skirt and a low cut tight shirt. (My friend and I went out so I had a few outfits with me, plus I bought some new clothes too.)

I looked pretty sexy I thought as I checked out my side profile. My bra kept showing no matter what I did and I was getting impatient trying to hide it. I took it off and put the shirt on...wow! It looked pretty hot! I have never gone braless in public before and was not planning on it either...but I really looked amazing without it. The shirt really looked sexy with the low-cut neckline and my tits looked nice with the fabric clinging to them showing off their roundness. I loved the way my nipples looked as they announced their freedom for all to see. Fuck it...I'm going braless!

I went to a club and ordered a drink. I was so horny being braless around strangers. I began to notice men flirting with me. After a few drinks, I went out on the dance floor. I met a few people and had a good time. I went back to the bar and a man came up to me with a drink. He gave it to me as he sat down and we began talking and flirting. He was pretty cute and he seemed to be enjoying the view as he made no secret about looking at my chest he told me his name was Emmett. He asked me if I wanted to dance I said yes so we got on the floor He watched me dance and I flirted with him as I danced in a seductive way. He smiled in approval. He joined me for a slow dance and I could feel his cock pressing against me. I wanted to go somewhere and fuck him so badly. His hands were all over me as he told me how hot I was. He asked if I wanted to go to another club. I said ok.

We walked to the door and a few guys flirted with me. One of them said 'nice tits' as he brushed up against me trying to get through the crowd. Once we got outside, we walked to my car. He told me we don't need to drive; the other club is right up the alley. We walked down the alley and I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped him and told him I needed to go back to my car. We went back and I unlocked my car door.

I turned and looked around...the coast was clear so I rose up my shirt and let my naked tits out. I began to massage his crotch feeling his very hard cock. I placed his hands on my tits and moaned as he played with my nipples. I reached in his pants and began to tease the head of his cock. I told him I wanted to go back to the hotel and fuck him.

He said nothing as he got in my car. I covered my tits and got in and drove to the hotel. We made out in the elevator for a few seconds and then went into the room. I did a sexy strip tease for him and helped undress him. I sucked his cock as he moaned in approval. We moved to the bed and he began to lick my pussy. Then I had him lay on his back as I got on top and rode his cock slowly. I played with my nipples while he rubbed my clit. I began bucking on him harder and faster as I came all over him.

I then got up on all fours and he entered my pussy from behind groping my tits and tugging my nipples as he rammed his cock in and out of me. I came again and he stopped for a few seconds as if trying not to cum. Then he pulled out. He licked my pussy again and then started to lick my ass hole. He pressed his cock against my ass and gently entered it. Once he was in safely, he began to turn and he somehow had his leg over me and he was fucking my ass sideways. It was painful at first but then he slid two of his fingers in my pussy and began drilling my cunt as he fucked my ass. I was screaming and cumming and rubbing my clit. I have never been so satisfied by a man before. He began to moan and push his cock slower and slid yet another finger in me. He worked his fingers vigorously in my pussy as he started to cum in my ass. He pulled out his cock and fingers at the same time which made me cum again.

He collapsed on the bed and after he caught his breath, he got up and got dressed. I put on a flimsy tank top and a pair of boxers (my pajamas) and we went to my car. He took full advantage of my flimsy tank top. As soon as he pulled the strap off of my shoulder it totally uncovered my tit. He sucked on my nipple and rubbed my pussy while I drove.

I got to the parking lot and turned off my car. He had his cock out of his pants. I leaned over and began to give him head. We hopped into the back seat and I put the passenger seat forward. I got on him in a reverse cowgirl. He had both hands on my ass and was helping me bounce up and down on his cock. I then turned around and faced him and hopped back on his cock. He raised my shirt and sucked my tits while I pressed his face closer.

I began to moan as I came and he shot his load a few seconds later. I pulled my shirt back down and put my boxers on. He zipped up his pants and got out of my car. I hopped in the front seat and started my car. He came to my window and talked to me for a few seconds and one of his friends came up. He seemed to enjoy my barely covered tits as he made no secret about looking at them. He even asked if he could have a peek since they were almost showing.

I smiled as I let my strap slide off my shoulder. "Oops" I said as my plump tit popped out. He smiled and said "niiice". We talked for a few minutes and it got pretty sexual. The friend asked if he could have a little "touch". I told him I could do better than that and I leaned the seat back and raised my shirt. I began to play with my titties and then I slid my hand into my shorts and masturbated while they watched. His friend was telling me to rub my pussy faster and telling me he wanted some of that action.

I then invited both of them to the hotel room. We spent the rest of the night drinking and fucking in every way possible. I took them back to their car later on and thanked them for a great time. One of them showed me some of the pictures he took with his phone. I didn't know it but he took pictures of my pussy and tits. He also had some shots of me giving him a blowjob and getting it up the ass by his friend. The pictures made me hot. I went to my room and took a long hot shower letting the shower head jet on my clit with hot pulsing water. I came again and again and then went to bed for a deep sleep.


End file.
